Nigo ne grandit pas
by Cinnamyl
Summary: "Hier, il m'est arrivé une drôle d'aventure. Et, pour être honnête, je n'ai toujours pas tout à fait compris ce qui m'est arrivé à partir du moment où un grand dadais, tellement haut qu'il pouvait certainement toucher le ciel, a décidé de me ramener chez lui." Ou : Un 14 février, un couple, un chien, de la guimauve, et un M rated. [AoKi/KiAo] [se déroule durant leur dernière année]
1. Partie 1

**Crédits :** Rien de rattaché à un nom propre n'est à moi.

**Note :** Bonjour! Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un OS, mais il est bien plus long que prévu, et le gentil petit fait finalement plus de 12 600 mots :3 Je le posterai donc en deux parties, ce qui n'est pas plus mal étant donné la chronologie, et la seconde viendra soit cette nuit, soit demain matin au plus tard :) [La seconde partie est la plus concernée par le rating, la première aurait pu passer avec un T je pense :3 ]

Cet OS se situe vers la toute fin de leurs années de lycée (l'année scolaire terminant fin mars, à un mois et demi près). Il contient aussi trois points de vue différents : deux internes et un omniscient, il n'est cependant pas difficile de s'y retrouver et c'est clairement délimité =)

Et donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

(_Pour rappel ou pour ceux qui ne suivent que la vf, Nigo est le "nom" du chien (numéro 2) que trouve Kuroko et qui devient donc le sien._)

* * *

**Nigo ne grandit pas**

_Partie Une_

Hier, il m'est arrivé une drôle d'aventure. Et, pour être honnête, je n'ai toujours pas tout à fait compris ce qui m'est arrivé à partir du moment où un grand dadais, tellement haut qu'il pouvait certainement toucher le ciel, a décidé de me ramener chez lui.

Vous y verrez peut-être mieux que moi, alors laissez-moi vous raconter. Je compte sur vous pour m'expliquer, parce que je n'ai jamais vu mon petit maître dans de tels états. Il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle depuis ce matin, et j'ai déjà pris deux bains. J'ai même pensé un moment qu'il allait pleurer lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé…

A ce propos, je m'appelle Tetsuya no.2. Et celui qui est en train de me serrer contre lui comme il serrerait sa peluche fétiche, c'est celui qui est mon maître depuis bientôt trois ans.

x-x-x

Depuis quelques jours, je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir une grosse balle. Ils ne m'en donnent plus que des petites. Et tout cela sur ordre de la femelle qui semble être l'alpha de la meute, parce que j'ai accidentellement crevé celle que j'avais jusque-là. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! D'habitude, mes crocs glissent dessus, et c'est amusant parce que ça fait un drôle de bruit. Et puis, ça me donne un défi impossible à relever ! Seulement voilà, cette fois-là, j'ai réussi et la chef m'a puni en conséquence. Comme si ma canine ne me faisait pas déjà assez mal à cause de la balle, il a fallu qu'elle me gronde… Je le savais que c'était pas bien ce que j'avais fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a pensé devoir en rajouter. Même mon petit maître m'a fait des remontrances, et je lui fais le museau depuis. Si je tiens bon, j'aurai peut-être une nouvelle balle.

Lassé de les voir courir partout et s'amuser alors que je n'en ai pas le droit, je décide d'aller faire un tour en dehors du gymnase. Le soir est déjà tombé, et je sens le vent frais de l'hiver passer à travers ma fourrure, ça faisait longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je ne porte rien pour la protéger mais d'habitude mon petit maître m'habille de façon à montrer, d'après ce qu'il m'a répété à chaque fois qu'il me passait le tissu, que je suis la « _mascotte_ » de leur meute. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie, mais c'est plutôt agréable. Ils sont tous gentils avec moi, me donnent des caresses et des friandises tous les jours, ce qui fait grogner mon petit maître car, apparemment, il doit me faire courir tous les matins à cause de cela (c'est du moins ce que je déduis de nos séances de courses plus intenses qui suivent une journée pleine de sucreries). Mais j'aime courir et j'aime les friandises, alors je ne m'en prive pas. Il n'y en a qu'un dans la meute qui ne m'a encore jamais touché, et je vois bien qu'il a peur de moi. Je l'avoue sans honte, ça fait du bien à l'égo de se voir craint, et je n'hésite pas à l'embêter un peu en l'acculant, parfois. C'est tellement drôle de voir cet humain, le plus grand de tout le groupe, ressentir une telle peur à mon approche.

Une sauterelle me passe devant le museau et, avant même d'y penser, je bondis après elle. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je l'attrape ! Elle finit néanmoins par m'échapper en plongeant dans un massif de fleurs que je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher. Une odeur alléchante prend alors le relais dans ma curiosité. Ça sent le sucre chaud et le beurre, je n'ai jamais eu droit à une friandise de cette odeur-là ! Je la suis, j'ai bon espoir d'amadouer l'humain qui la transporte pour en obtenir un peu.

Je termine de traverser la cour de ce qu'ils appellent « _lycée_ » (encore un mot que répète mon petit maître chaque matin) et me retrouve devant la grande porte. L'odeur vient d'un peu plus loin… Je continue ma route en évitant de penser au sort qui m'attend lorsque je reviendrai car c'est certain, ils vont se fâcher. Mais que valent leurs remontrances face à un fumet si délicieux que j'en bave d'avance ?

J'aperçois mon objectif de l'autre côté de la rue. Un crissement de pneus suivi d'un coup de klaxon manque de me tuer d'une attaque, et je cours me réfugier sur le trottoir d'en face. Je suis tellement paniqué que mes pattes ne répondent plus de rien, et je me heurte à celles d'un animal qui, n'appréciant probablement pas, me grogne après.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et m'aperçois que l'espèce en question n'est autre qu'humaine. Et pas n'importe quel spécimen ! C'est celui qui détient mon sésame. Je lève les yeux face à cet individu anormalement grand, et lui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Et je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une bonne nouvelle, car c'est ce qu'ils font souvent avant de me réprimander.

A ma grande surprise, il s'accroupit et tend une patte vers moi. Je me méfie un peu et recule d'un pas, ma queue se logeant entre mes postérieures. Ça va, je reconnais ta supériorité, tu es immense de toute façon. Il semble hésiter, me regarde de côté et pose sa patte sur son genou. Il jette un œil à droite, puis à gauche, puis m'observe à nouveau.

« Tu vas bien ? T'as failli y passer, mon vieux. »

Je réponds à ses aboiements que je devine inquiet par un jappement, puis m'assied. Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, et je n'ai pas oublié les sucreries. Je me mets à battre de la queue presque automatiquement tandis qu'il se met à fouiller dans mon cou, m'arrachant un sursaut. Il me semble qu'un seul de ses doigts est aussi grand que ma tête ! D'ailleurs, je leur trouve une teinte peu ordinaire, ils ont l'air plus foncé que ceux de ma meute.

« Tu viens d'où, d'abord ? T'as pas de collier. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour l'amadouer un peu plus, et il me donne une caresse rassurante. Je pense que je tiens le bon bout. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me soulève en passant sa grande patte sous mon corps. Désorienté par le geste inattendu, je me mets à me débattre sans y réfléchir et tombe par terre. Heureusement pas de très haut, mais un couinement m'échappe malgré tout.

« T'es un sacré diable, toi. »

Je me relève et secoue la tête quand une douleur me prend dans l'arrière-train. Je ne suis peut-être pas si bien tombé que ça. Parfois (seulement parfois), je me dis qu'être un chat doit avoir du bon…

Un bruit de papier froissé attire mon attention que je focalise à nouveau sur l'humain gigantesque. Celui-ci fouille dans son paquet de friandises, et il sort un morceau de quelque chose qui m'a l'air tout à fait délicieux. A nouveau, je jappe pour lui signifier que j'adorerais goûter un peu de ce qu'il tient, et il me sourit en s'accroupissant de nouveau. Et je sais qu'un sourire chez un humain, c'est bon signe.

Ma queue s'agite d'elle-même alors qu'il me tend le mets sucré que j'attrape du bout des crocs. Ma canine me fait encore mal, il vaut donc mieux ne pas se montrer trop pressé.

Mais ! Attendez ! Elle est où ma friandise ? J'allais la manger, et elle a disparu ! Je pose mes deux pattes avants dans la sienne et fouine, mais je suis formel : le morceau s'est volatilisé. Machinalement, je lèche le sucre restant sur le bout des griffes de cet humain qui émet un son très agréable, un son qui signifie qu'il est heureux. Je l'entends souvent, dans la meute. Un _rire_.

« Hahaha ! Allez, j't'emmène. Tu m'as l'air perdu t'façon. »

Il me soulève à nouveau, cette fois-ci de ses deux pattes, et je me laisse faire malgré le fait que je ne sois absolument pas habitué à une telle hauteur.

« Cet idiot n'pourra pas dire que j'ai oublié la Saint Valentin c'te fois. »

Je l'entends grogner entre ses babines, mais sa voix est celle d'un humain content. Alors je suis content et aboie aussi, approbateur, cela semble lui plaire.

« Au moins t'as l'air d'accord, toi. »

Il gratouille doucement mon museau et je ferme les yeux de bien-être. Bientôt, nous montons dans l'un de ces longs véhicules bruyants et toujours plein de monde dans la journée. D'ailleurs, dans ces moments-là, mon petit maître me laisse me réfugier dans son sac pour me protéger.

A ce propos… où allons-nous ? Il risque de s'inquiéter ! Il faut que je retourne là-bas…

Je me mets à aboyer et à me tortiller sur les genoux de l'humain foncé pour lui échapper, et celui-ci semble me gronder.

« Hey, tiens-toi tranquille. … Ho ! »

Ses réprimandes m'importent peu cependant, mais il finit par me punir en m'enroulant dans le long tissu qu'il portait autour du cou. Et je dois admette que le stratagème a l'effet escompté puisque je ne parviens plus à bouger. Sauf ma queue. Mais c'est plutôt inutile pour le moment. Je décide de capituler, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de continuer à se fatiguer après tout. En plus, j'ai l'impression de connaître l'odeur qui imprègne le dit tissu…

Un moment dont je ne saurais définir la durée plus tard, m'étant finalement assoupi dans la chaleur que me communiquait ce grand dadais enleveur de chiens, nous passons la porte d'une maison dans une maison. La dernière fois que j'avais vu ça, c'était chez l'ami de mon petit maître qui a peur de moi. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça stupide, même si cela fait bien longtemps que j'essaie de ne plus m'interroger sur la logique de cette espèce pour le moins insolite.

« C'est moi ! » aboie celui qui me porte toujours.

« Bienvenue, Aominecchi ! Tu en as mis du t-… »

Un spécimen tout aussi grand mais surtout beaucoup plus clair avec un air de déjà-vu se montre et me dévisage. Je crois qu'il est un peu perplexe, au moins autant que moi. Il nous passe devant pour fermer la porte et se retourne vers nous.

« Daiki, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il nous pointe du doigt, et je regarde l'humain qui me tient. Que nous veut-il, je m'interroge.

« Cadeau d'Saint Valentin. Prends-le que j'me déchausse, et ça aussi. »

Je passe dans les pattes du nouveau venu, suivi (pour mon plus grand bonheur) du sac de friandises. Ignorant la tension musculaire que je sens chez l'humain clair, je me mets à renifler le sachet. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai peut-être y passer le museau… Mais mes espoirs tombent en miettes aussi sec lorsque mes pauvres oreilles subissent une attaque sonore de haut niveau.

« Tu as enveloppé ce chien dans mon écharpe ?! »

Je vois l'autre lever les pattes, apparemment un peu gêné puisqu'il détourne les yeux. Je suppose qu'il veut qu'on lui gratte le ventre. Il faut accepter de se coucher pour ça, le grand. Même si je te comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile de s'avouer dominé quand on est le plus imposant. Cependant, le clair ne lui accorde pas la moindre caresse et se contente de m'emmener dans une autre pièce. Je dois admettre que l'inverse m'aurait étonné, je n'ai encore jamais vu d'humain en gratouiller un autre. Leur espèce semble ne pas réagir comme la mienne dans leurs contacts sociaux, les aboiements seraient apparemment leur unique moyen de communication (il est vrai qu'ils en ont tant de différents que je ne parviens pas encore à les décrypter). Et les ballons leur unique jeu. Pour être honnête, je perds espoir en ce qui concerne leur avenir.

Le clair s'assied dans un _canapé_ (j'adore les canapés, c'est un objet dont je retiens le nom) et retire le tissu dans lequel je suis prisonnier en fronçant les sourcils. Il a l'air un peu en colère.

Lorsqu'il termine, je ne sens plus mon corps et je deviens incapable de me tenir debout. Au moins, ça a le mérite de le faire rire. Alors je suis content. J'aime les humains heureux, ils ont une odeur très agréable, légère et contagieuse. Lorsque l'un l'est, les autres autour de lui le deviennent, et moi aussi. Je crois que je peux sentir ma queue remuer de joie.

« Ce chien me dit quelque chose… Tu l'as trouvé où ? »

Le clair me soulève à hauteur de ses yeux et me regarde de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Je ne suis pas bien certain de ce qu'il me veut, alors je jappe et laisse pendre ma langue. La femelle alpha de ma meute me gratouille toujours la tête quand je fais ça. Lui me sourit, puis fronce à nouveau les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers le foncé lorsque celui-ci l'interpelle.

« Dans la rue. Y'avait personne et il a pas de collier alors j'l'ai pris. M'regarde pas comme ça, il est propre ce cabot ! Tiens, jette un œil à ses pattes arrières, j'crois qu'y s'est fait mal tout à l'heure. »

On me retourne sur le dos, chose que j'apprécie moyennement lorsqu'on m'y force sans me demander mon avis, et je me retrouve à me faire manipuler sans vergogne. Bon, certes, il est plutôt doux et ne se montre pas avare en câlins sur mon ventre. Je lui lèche les doigts tout en me détestant d'être aussi faible et corruptible.

« -A première vue il a rien… Mais tu sais Daiki, je doute que ce soit un chien perdu.

-L'était tout seul. » Un bruit d'eau se fait entendre, et je frissonne imperceptiblement à l'idée désagréable d'être touché avec des pattes mouillées ou, pire, de prendre un bain. Des caresses un peu plus appuyées me rassurent, et je décide d'essayer d'attraper cette patte entre les miennes afin de divertir l'humain.

« Mais il est propre. Et bien nourri, visiblement. Son maître devait pas être loin… Tu l'as trouvé où exactement ? »

Il ne me regarde toujours pas alors que je lui mordille les griffes. Ça commence à devenir vexant, je m'ennuie moi !

« -Près de Seirin, j'suis passé à la pâtisserie dont avait parlé Kagami.

-T'es allé aussi l- Seirin ?! »

Décidément, je n'aime pas les aboiements du clair. Il semble être du genre très excité, il n'arrête pas de hausser la voix. Mon petit maître, lui, ne l'a jamais haussée, sauf une fois. Mais nous étions dans un endroit où tout le monde aboyait fort après d'autres humains qui jouaient avec une balle. Il ne devait pourtant pas être trop en colère ce jour-là, puisque _eux_ ne se sont pas fait confisquer leur ballon.

Non sans mal, je me retourne sous son regard que je devine intrigué et rejoins le sol. Je vous passerai le fait que je m'y étale plus qu'autre chose, n'ayant pas encore tout à fait retrouvé toutes mes sensations.

« Je sais d'où je connais ce chien ! C'est celui de Kurokocchi ! »

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens comme un grand étonnement planer dans la pièce. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas et m'approche de la table où repose le sachet de friandises et m'assied devant en couinant, museau en l'air et langue pendante. Imparable, je le sais.

« Tetsu a un chien ? »

Le foncé comprend ma requête et arrache un nouveau morceau avant de me le tendre. Je l'attrape du bout des crocs avant de le laisser tomber par terre. J'ose espérer que ce sont ses mains qui sentent le savon, et non pas ma sucrerie. Je jette un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'humain qui hausse un sourcil avant de se relever et d'aller rejoindre l'autre vers le canapé. Je renifle ma friandise une dernière fois afin d'évincer tout doute, et… Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Où est-elle passée encore ? Je couine mon mécontentement, mais m'aperçoit rapidement que plus personne ne m'écoute.

« -Hmm, il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la rue. Mais c'était pendant notre premier inter-lycée. Le jour de notre premier match l'un contre l'autre d'ailleurs…

-Haaa ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

-…De la nostalgie ? Tu m'as plus regardé avec des yeux aussi fiévreux depuis ce jour-là !

-Si c'est qu'ça, le problème peut s'régler… »

Je retourne vers les deux humains qui commencent à devenir bruyants dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre part au jeu (car ils ont l'air de s'amuser), et prend conscience de quelque chose qui n'est vraiment pas banal chez leur espèce. Le foncé est en train de gratouiller le ventre du clair ! Quand je dirai ça à Mimi, la petite chienne que je croise tous les matins lorsque je retrouve la meute en compagnie de mon petit maître, elle ne me croira jamais…

Je décide de pousser l'analyse, espérant grappiller quelques informations sur un tel comportement. Pourquoi ces êtres agiraient-ils ainsi lorsqu'ils sont en si petit nombre plutôt qu'au milieu des autres ? Est-ce que leur besoin de domination serait aussi peu affirmé ? Je m'assieds au pied de la petite table d'où n'émane malheureusement aucune odeur alléchante, juste en face d'eux pour mieux observer leurs interactions et y comprendre quelque chose. Qui sait, mon petit maître sera peut-être fier de moi si je parviens à un quelconque résultat ?

x-x-x

(Aomine se place contre le dossier du canapé et, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, encadre le visage du blond de ses grandes mains. Ce dernier soupire d'aise sous la douce chaleur qu'elles lui communiquent avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour les effleurer de baisers légers. Un petit goût de sucre qu'il apprécie particulièrement se fait sentir, et il écarte l'une de ces mains des siennes pour en lécher le bout des doigts avec gourmandise. Le plus jeune lui lance un regard interrogateur auquel il répond par un autre, plus suggestif.

« Quelqu'un est d'humeur joueuse ce soir… » lui murmure Aomine en effleurant le haut de son oreille, amenant de délicieux frissons à fourmiller dans le creux de son dos.

Par réflexe, Kise tente d'arrêter le souffle tiède en plaquant sa propre épaule contre sa joue, s'attirant un rire railleur suivit d'une série de baisers papillons contre sa tempe dont les mèches dorées encombrantes sont écartées par une main sombre. Une autre part s'égarer le long du pull orangé à grosses mailles avant d'aller se glisser en-dessous.

Ou tout du moins essayer.

« Bordel, t'as combien d'couches là-d'ssous ? » finit par grommeler le bleuté dont l'impatience est mise à rude épreuve par un débardeur serré. Il s'y prend finalement à deux mains pour tenter de, sinon déloger, suffisamment relever le vêtement perturbateur pour le laisser atteindre son objectif. Amusé, Kise le laisse faire en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son compagnon penché derrière lui pour lui faciliter l'accès.

« Ahalala~ » laisse échapper l'aîné d'un air taquin. « Aominecchi n'est définitivement pas doué de ses mains dès qu'on sort du basket~ »

Pour toute réponse, Aomine se contente d'inspirer profondément avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur le bas du tissu pour entraîner aussi bien débardeur que pull à quitter leur propriétaire afin d'enfin exposer sa peau claire.

« Héééé mais ça fait mal ! » gémit Kise en plaquant une main sur son oreille percée.

« T'avais qu'à m'aider. » répond l'autre d'une voix presque irritée avant de balancer les fameuses 'couches' quelque part au hasard derrière lui pour, enfin, parcourir de la pulpe de ses doigts le ventre tiède. Il en sent les muscles se tendre quelque peu, les nerfs probablement choqués par la différence de température qu'il leur impose à ce contact.

Le blond se cambre légèrement en arrière, autant pour inciter son compagnon à le caresser davantage que pour pouvoir atteindre de ses lèvres rosées les veines jugulaires pulsant sous la peau au teint mat, point qu'il sait particulièrement sensible chez son cadet. Ce dernier réagit d'une pression plus prononcée contre ses flancs qu'il remonte d'un geste lascif pour redessiner les côtes à peine visibles sous la peau blanche.

Un petit bout de langue humide et mutin vient chatouiller le lobe d'Aomine tandis qu'il se penche davantage pour laisser une marque violacée entre l'épaule et le cou de porcelaine.

« Hmm… Daiki, c'est pas bon pour mes shoots, ça… » souffle alors l'aîné contre son oreille en lui laissant une sensation de froid là où sa bouche venait de se divertir.

« Je sais. » Ses mains remontent encore et ses doigts viennent taquiner les mamelons sensibles avec douceur. Kise glisse l'une des siennes dans les cheveux sombres et étouffe un soupir contre les lèvres chaudes du plus grand qui murmurent : « C'est juste pour ce soir. »

« Et qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir, Aominecchi~ ? » demande l'autre sur le même ton. Il n'obtient cependant aucune réponse et se laisse entraîner dans un bien étrange baiser. Son nez contre le menton du bleuté et une main dans la nuque tannée, il glisse sa langue sur les lèvres déjà moites pour se faufiler entre elles et venir rencontrer une amante adorée afin d'échanger quelques douces caresses érotiques dans une danse sensuelle connue d'elles seules.

Ils profitent quelques instants de cette impression de goûter à l'autre tandis que leurs doigts se retrouvent pour se lier en un chuchotement amoureux muet, leur promettant une soirée qui ne sera constituée que de leurs deux corps unis par un sentiment plus intense encore que la fièvre qu'ils partageront dans leur étreinte.

Lorsqu'Aomine brise finalement le baiser, ce n'est que pour souffler contre les lèvres brillantes du blond : « Et si j'te laissais choisir le programme cette fois ? »

Kise sourit, d'un sourire dont toute l'espièglerie se retrouve dans ses yeux d'ambre alors que des mains sombres se frayent un chemin jusqu'à la ceinture de son jeans pour la défaire avec l'aisance due à l'habitude. Les doigts agiles font sauter le bouton et s'apprêtent à faire glisser la fermeture quand ils se retrouvent emprisonnés par d'autres à la peau plus claire. Le blond les porte à nouveau à sa bouche, embrassant chaque phalange comme s'il s'agit du plus précieux des trésors avant d'attraper le majeur entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter avec gourmandise. Il sait que le bleuté aime cette sensation, il sait qu'il aime le voir jouer avec ses mains qui deviennent pourtant ses plus grandes rivales dès lors qu'il s'agit de basket, tout comme ces hanches souples et réactives qui semblent encore plus puissantes lorsqu'elles se meuvent dans la pénombre.

Aomine regarde faire son aîné avec fascination, immanquablement hypnotisé par les lèvres délicatement colorées qui enserrent son doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'un bâtonnet sucré, ou encore une friandise d'un tout autre genre. Il peut sentir sa langue râpeuse titiller les jointures où sa peau se fait légèrement plus fine, envoyant de piquantes décharges électriques remonter le long de son bras pour aller se loger dans la chaleur de ses reins.

« Ryôta… » articule-t-il d'une voix qui se fait légèrement rauque au fur et à mesure que des images de la nuit à venir se forment dans son esprit. Il va le dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus une once d'énergie… Ou se laisser engloutir lui-même, peu importe.

Les yeux dorés le fixent un instant et le mannequin relâche sa prise en un 'pop' malicieux avant de jeter un regard autour de lui.

« La cuisine… ça fait longtemps, non ? »

Aomine hausse un sourcil devant l'air sincèrement curieux de son petit-ami avant de soupirer, puis sourit tel un vilain petit diable.

« Alors amène-toi. »

Il attire aussi sec son aîné contre lui par le bras après s'être redressé, sans se préoccuper du fait que celui-ci râle à propos de son pantalon qui lui glisse de la taille. Quelques enjambées plus tard, il l'attrape sans ménagement par les hanches à présent presque entièrement dénudées pour le hisser sur le plan de travail étroit de la petite cuisine de leur appartement. Le contact entre la peau fraîche de ses phalanges précédemment prises en otage par cette bouche plissée en une moue boudeuse contre celle plus tiède du blond lui semble le brûler, et il ne la serre que davantage, espérant y imprimer sa marque.

« Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Aominecchi~ ? » lui susurre l'autre avec amusement.

Le cadet le regarde droit dans les yeux et tire avec une douceur maquillée de brutalité sur la cravate de l'uniforme de Kaijô que Kise se plaît à porter n'importe quand. Il devait avoir compris qu'il aimait jouer avec celle-ci, pense Aomine.

Puis, à nouveau près des lèvres tant adorées, il répond d'une voix grave dont son compagnon sent les vibrations jusque contre sa bouche entrouverte : « Punir un peu ce garçon trop dévergondé. »

Kise se met à rire et affiche un air faussement penaud. « Ne soyez pas trop _dur_, mon impérial seigneur. »

L'autre se contente de sourire d'un air mauvais et termine de faire descendre le jeans le long des longues jambes à la peau blanche tout en embrassant les cuisses qui s'entrouvrent un peu plus sur son passage.

« On semble bien pressé… Un garçon dévergondé, j'te dis. »

Il continue à suivre le chemin dessiné par les muscles éprouvés par la tension montante dans le corps de son aîné, due à la même excitation qui avait commencé à prendre possession de ses sens à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Le bout de ses doigts se glisse ensuite sous les élastiques du boxer enserrant les jambes qui pendent dans le vide, endolories par le bord du meuble, mais ne vont pas plus loin et partent finalement enlacer les flancs toujours découverts. Ils sont bientôt suivis par une bouche désireuse d'en goûter toujours plus qui trace un sillon de baisers ardents sur son ventre à mesure qu'une main brune force son corps à se cambrer davantage vers l'arrière. Le nez du plus jeune effleure la naissance d'une toison blonde qui se perd dans la barrière élastique du sous-vêtement restant, arrachant un soupir de frustration pas tout à fait feinte aux deux adolescents.

« T'es encore bien trop habillé à mon goût. »)

x-x-x

Ils ont des contacts comme je n'en ai jamais vu entre deux humains, et cela me rassure quant au sort de leur espèce. Je crois qu'ils partagent une sorte de jeu, car je peux sentir l'odeur de leur cœur qui bat plus fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens heureux en les regardant. Alors je les suis lorsqu'ils bougent, m'assieds encore au pied de la grande table et poursuis mes observations.

Le foncé est en train d'inspecter le clair et le renifle, ce qui est bon signe. Même seulement à deux, ils forment déjà une bonne petite meute finalement, toute en équilibre. Elle ne demande qu'à être complétée, et je leur proposerais bien de les intégrer à la mienne. Notre femelle alpha ne devrait pas refuser, elle apprécie les recrues qui possèdent de la force, et je peux voir qu'ils en ont rien qu'à leur taille immense.

C'est tout naturellement que, ravi à cette idée d'accueillir de nouveaux membres au sein de notre groupe, je jappe de bonheur en remuant la queue.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que cela ferait sursauter le plus petit des deux et qu'il se cognerait la tête dans la porte du meuble entrouverte au-dessus de lui. Quelle idée, aussi, de s'asseoir là sans prendre le soin de la fermer. Ils n'ont aucun instinct de survie, ces humains.

Le plus grand caresse la tête de l'autre qui couine. Je reconnais que ça doit être douloureux, j'ai moi-même un problème avec les portes qui se referment avant que je ne termine de les franchir. Mais comme j'ai moi aussi toujours des caresses ensuite, la douleur finit par s'envoler, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il s'agit bien là d'une espèce des plus étrange, capable de choses que je ne saurais pas faire.

En revanche, ce regard de colère que me lance le foncé, je peux le reproduire. Mais mon instinct, ainsi que l'odeur piquante de ce grand mâle, me poussent plutôt à baisser les oreilles pour me repentir. Je m'aplatis au sol, penaud, même si je pense au fond de moi que ce n'est pas de ma faute (ils n'avaient qu'à fermer cette porte !).

« Laisse-le Daiki, je me suis pas assommé non plus. Et puis il y est pour rien… »

Le foncé grogne brièvement, et je consens à me coucher sur le côté pour lui donner entière satisfaction quant à mon degré de soumission, non sans réticence je l'avoue. Après tout, ce n'est pas lui mon petit maître. Sauf que je sais reconnaître un dominateur quand j'en ai un en face de moi même si je n'y aurais pas cru tout à l'heure lorsque nous sommes entrés ici, alors je préfère jouer le jeu sur son territoire.

« -J'vais envoyer un texto à Tetsu pour lui dire que j'lui ramène son clebs demain.

-_ç__a_, c'est une bonne idée. »

Le dominant retourne vers la porte et fouille dans le vêtement qu'il portait quand nous étions dehors avec sa grande patte. Mon vieux, tu ferais mieux de te servir au moins de tes yeux, sinon de ton museau, ou tu ne… Bon, très bien, les humains m'impressionnent définitivement. Comment a-t-il fait pour retrouver quelque chose juste avec ses doigts ?

« Dis pas ça comme si ça arrivait jam-… Hé ! Tu vas où ? »

Je sursaute, surpris par l'intonation soudaine de ses aboiements, occupé que j'étais à regarder l'objet dans ses mains. C'est, semble-t-il, un jouet très populaire, voire indispensable pour eux. Je crois bien qu'ils en ont tous un, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'en aimerais pas un moi aussi. Ça fait souvent du bruit, et il y en a de toutes sortes. En revanche, ce que j'aime moins, ce sont les sons aigus continus qu'ils émettent en permanence mais desquels je me suis accommodé, à les entendre depuis ma naissance.

« Dans la chambre, t'as envie de continuer pendant que ce chien nous regarde, toi ? »

Je remarque que le clair se dirige vers une autre pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité celle-ci. Serait-ce un lit ? Il est vrai qu'il doit être un peu tard, je le sens à mon estomac. Je me relève aussi sec et fait bruyamment comprendre que j'apprécierais de la nourriture qui ne s'évaporera pas avant que je ne la mange !

« Nan, pas avec ces yeux-là, c'est sûr... 'Tain, sérieux, r'garde-le. »

Je crois que le grand dadais a saisi ce que je voulais, puisqu'il s'approche de moi pour me soulever. Alors, qu'y a-t-il au menu, chef ?

« -On dirait Tetsu ! Sérieux, Ryô, re-

-Oui, oui, je sais. » Je crois que le clair s'agace, il fronce le museau. « Maintenant, file lui un truc à manger et rejoins-moi. »

Nous nous déplaçons vers le _réfrigérateur_ (un autre mot bien connu de mon répertoire), et je jappe de contentement avant de lécher la patte de mon bienfaiteur qui me tient contre lui. Il apprécie, il rit.

« -Et tu te laveras les mains aussi, Daiki, ou tu poseras pas **un seul** doigt sur moi, d'accord ?

-Ouais, bien sûr. » Il souffle ensuite dans mon oreille, ce qui ne me plaît pas vraiment. « Une vraie princesse, hein le chien ? »

Je me contente de lui lancer un regard pour le dissuader de refaire cela, et il ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur pour en sortir quelque chose que j'identifie à l'odeur comme du poisson. Héhé, repas exceptionnel ce soir !

L'instant d'après, j'ai le museau dans une boîte en plastique et je dévore ma pitance. L'une de mes oreilles se redresse à un son inconnu qui ressemble à celui de ces jouets que les humains affectionnent tant, mais je ne relève pas la tête pour autant. De toute façon, l'heure n'est pas au divertissement.

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Nigo, hein ? Enchanté. »

Je le regarde finalement, directement alerté par mon nom. Je remarque que son objet bruyant brille dans sa main, et il renifle en me grattant entre les oreilles.

« J'ai rassuré ton maître, va. J'vais te préparer un lit, et dodo. »

_Lit, dodo_. Ça aussi, ça me parle. Cela signifie qu'ils vont aller dormir et que je ne les verrai pas jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Je remue la queue pour faire bonne figure et replonge dans mon repas.

_Fin de la partie une_

* * *

**Note :** _« Ne soyez pas trop dur, mon impérial seigneur._ » Kise s'amuse ici à ainsi désigner Aomine en raison du second caractère qui compose le nom du lycée de ce dernier (Tôô) : 皇 [ô] et qui, s'il sert à beaucoup de choses, désigne avant tout quelque chose d'impérial (ça va de l'empereur jusqu'au trône en passant par la famille impériale).

[inutile de lire la suite si les kanjis ne vous intéressent pas :) ] Bref, ça c'était pour la petite explication, et c'est là que ça devient drôle : la première entrée correspondante dans le grand dictionnaire _Daijien _pour ce caractère propose 皇/黄 (qui se lisent tous deux 'ô' ou 'kô'). Le second, sans doute beaucoup l'auront remarqué, c'est le caractère de 'jaune', soit le premier qui compose le nom de Kise. Alors, certes, c'est sans aucun doute une coïncidence. L'auteur le fait exprès, mais là c'est plus de l'extrapolation, c'est carrément du forage x) Enfin bon, je trouvais ça drôle alors je voulais partager ma petite découverte à deux balles :3 [merci de votre patience XD]

J'avoue que j'ai du mal à adapter le caractère des personnages en circonstance avec cet OS, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira :) [il m'en a donné des nuits blanches XD]


	2. Partie 2

**Note :** Préparez la guimauve en boîte et les citrons :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie Deux**

(Aomine part chercher un tapis épais dans la salle de bains pour le disposer sous la table de la cuisine. Le chien paraît intrigué et s'en approche en le regardant, la tête basse, peu certain de ce qu'il a le droit de faire. L'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et l'attrape sous les côtes pour le déposer dessus avant de lui faire une dernière caresse.

« Allez, bonne nuit l'cabot. »)

x-x-x

Je repasse par la salle de bains et décide, plutôt que de me laver seulement les mains, de prendre une douche rapide. Après tout, je n'en ai pas encore pris le temps ce soir et ça me fera du bien, sans compter que ce sera aussi plus agréable pour Ryôta.

Je retire mes vêtements, me sentant libéré d'un poids en virant cette foutue cravate que je serai heureux de voir enfin disparaître à la fin de l'année, quand j'aurai mon diplôme.

« Foutu conseil. M'obliger à aller jusqu'au bahut un samedi, sérieux… »

Sous l'eau chaude, je me demande si Kise va décider de me faire son numéro d'enfant qui boude ou si, au contraire, il va avoir préparé un petit quelque chose pour m'aguicher. L'un comme l'autre ne m'étonnerait pas et, poussé par la curiosité, je termine de me laver en vitesse pour me sécher rapidement. Ce n'est qu'en m'apprêtant à sortir de la salle d'eau, pas plus habillé qu'en sortant de la douche comme à mon habitude, que je me dis que je pourrais même mettre un peu de ce parfum qu'il aime tant. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il me semble, puisqu'il passe son temps le visage fourré dans mon cou dès que j'en mets. Pas que ça me déplaise, évidemment, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je le garde de côté pour des occasions où je sais que la nuit sera mouvementée.

J'en place une goutte derrière mes oreilles, je sais qu'il ira immanquablement les mordiller car il sait à quel point ça me rend dingue. J'en ajoute un rien sur ma hanche en retraçant du bout du doigt la ligne de l'os iliaque. Je me contemple une seconde dans le miroir plain-pied accroché au mur et me passe une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu. Je ne me vante pas souvent dès qu'on sort du domaine des capacités physiques (j'en ai un peu rien à foutre de mon apparence, sauf quand c'est pour lui), mais je doute qu'il me boude bien longtemps… Si tant est qu'il ait choisi cette option.

Je m'aperçois bien vite que ce n'est pas le cas en poussant la porte de la chambre et sourit vicieusement devant la vision de mon blond dénudé, couché nonchalamment sur le plaid foncé qui recouvre le lit, un petit rictus provocateur au coin des lèvres et les yeux brillants, presque luisants à la lueur des photophores disposés sur les tables de chevet. Lui, il a une idée précise pour la soirée derrière la tête ou je ne m'y connais pas. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer, je ne suis pas non plus innocent de ce côté-là.

Je m'approche du lit et m'appuie dessus avec mes bras pour aller taquiner sa bouche en un baiser joueur. Peu importe ce à quoi il pense, je tiens à imposer le rythme. Je happe ses lèvres entre les miennes et me retire juste au moment où il s'apprête à m'embrasser, et ce plusieurs fois, l'amenant petit à petit à se redresser. Il finit par en avoir assez de ce petit jeu et plaque ses deux mains derrière ma nuque pour m'entraîner contre lui, glissant son corps sur le tissu polaire tandis que je tente d'établir un semblant d'équilibre au-dessus de lui.

Bon, il a gagné ce round et il a l'air décidé à me le faire savoir en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. C'est à peine s'il me laisserait respirer ce blondinet de malheur. C'est une plainte de douleur de ma part qui le fait consentir à me lâcher, intrigué. Quant à moi, je masse l'arrière de mon cou alors qu'il descend ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'en laisser l'accès, ce qui me tire une nouvelle protestation

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans les m-… »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'il tient deux préservatifs entre ses doigts, et un rapide coup d'œil à la table de nuit de l'autre côté du lit me confirme qu'ils ne sont pas destinés à une partie de pogs version Durex. Ou alors il a décidé de rendre le jeu plus difficile en les enduisant de lubrifiant à l'aide de ce tube.

C'est en tout cas le moment où mon cerveau décide de tout mettre sur pause, et j'en oublie même d'engueuler mon compagnon pour avoir réussi à me couper (deux fois !) avec le bord denté de ces saletés de petits sachets.

« Dai… ? Daiki ? Ohé ? »

Il me secoue légèrement après avoir posé ce qu'il tenait, et je me laisse tomber à côté de lui sans prévenir sur le ventre afin de pouvoir cacher mon visage.

« Daikicchi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

Je souris malgré moi à ce suffixe qui, collé à mon prénom, pourrait concurrencer un virelangue mais ne le lui montre pas pour autant. Je sens l'une de ses mains se poser sur mon dos pour le caresser en un geste apaisant et devine, au ton de sa voix, qu'il a en fait déjà compris l'origine de mon malaise. Il passe sa jambe au-dessus des miennes et vient se gluer contre moi pour mieux m'étreindre et déposer de légers baisers le long de mon oreille. Je voudrais le repousser parce qu'il m'étouffe quand même, l'air de rien. Mais je suis toujours incapable de me soustraire à ce geste. Simplement d'y succomber.

Seulement, j'aimerais qu'on mette les choses au clair car je veux certes lui faire plaisir (tout en sachant qu'il en sera au final autant pour moi) mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai envie d'être rassuré. Non, pas _besoin_, envie. Je suis pas une fillette non plus, merde. Je suis un homme, grand et viril, et je me dois de résister à ces –_haaa… _Cette délicieuse torture.

« Ryôta… » je finis par articuler, la voix étouffée par la couverture.

« Hm ? » Il s'arrête finalement et s'écarte un peu. J'en profite pour relever la tête et me coucher sur le flanc tandis que lui m'imite en s'appuyant sur un coude, l'air interrogateur. Pourtant il sait très bien de quoi je veux lui parler. Et c'est tout à fait digne de lui, ce genre d'asticotage. Je ne sais pas encore si j'aime ça ou pas chez lui. Je lui pince le nez pour la forme, et des larmes lui montent aux yeux sous la pression.

« Bais ça fait bal, Aobidecchi ! »

Je hausse les épaules en le lâchant. « C'est le but, crétin. »

Il me lance un regard courroucé et je soupire avant d'accrocher son regard. Ses magnifiques iris d'ambre incandescent qui allumeraient un feu incendiaire même chez le plus frigide des camionneurs homophobes… Oh, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça, ça me plairait bien d'essayer sur une banquette un jour, même simplement d'une voiture. Je me demande, lui qui est toujours plein de nouvelles idées, quelles positions il serait capable de trouver pour s'enfoncer en moi avec le meilleur angle- Aïe, nous revoilà au problème du soir.

« J'me disais juste, » je reprends, un peu plus enhardit par les images qui prennent place dans mon esprit, « ça fait longtemps, j'ai p- ..j'crois que je risque d'être tendu. »

Si je lui dis que j'ai peur, j'en entendrai parler jusque dans la tombe avec un abruti pareil. Pourtant, c'est bien cela qui me pèse dans l'estomac. On n'a expérimenté que quelques fois, et même si c'était le pied total, j'ai encore du mal à me sentir à l'aise à l'idée même. Je suis pas en train de dire qu'on s'emmerde le reste du temps, je pourrais prouver le contraire immédiatement, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la pénétration reste une pratique assez exceptionnelle entre nous.

« C'est le but, idiot », m'imite-t-il en souriant. Pour la peine, je le frappe mollement à l'épaule.

« T'es con… » je souffle en détournant les yeux.

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. » _Evidemment que tu le sais, t'aimes juste te payer ma tête dès que l'occasion t'en es donnée. _« Et c'est pour ça que j'ai prévu de prendre grand soin de toi, pour que tu te détendes, Aominecchi~ »

J'ai remarqué depuis un certain temps qu'il m'appelle toujours ainsi lorsque je dois comprendre un certain sous-entendu caché derrière ses phrases, ou tout simplement quand il est d'humeur à un câlin un peu espiègle. Ça fait partie intégrante des choses qui font que je le trouve si vrai dans sa façon d'être, quand d'autres le trouvent superficiel ou juste idiot. En réalité, il dit tout, il ne cache rien, il faut simplement pouvoir le comprendre.

« Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? » souffle-t-il contre mon visage en me repoussant sur le dos avant de s'installer au-dessus de moi. Je sens la chaleur de ses cuisses et de son entrejambe irradier contre mon ventre. Je suis tenté de lui répondre qu'il n'a vraiment pas une tête à inspirer confiance, juste pour qu'il me fasse sa moue caractéristique que j'ai longtemps craint de perdre un jour, mais me contente de passer mes bras dans sa nuque pour l'amener contre moi et l'entraîner dans un baiser humide et fiévreux. Il peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut finalement, tant qu'il me fait crier son nom jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Je sens ses doigts se perdre sur ma peau et remonter dans mes cheveux qu'il ébouriffe davantage, libérant un peu de la fragrance du parfum que j'ai déposé derrière mon oreille.

« J'aime », lâche-t-il contre mes lèvres avant d'aller explorer ma gorge qu'il taquine de petites aspirations bruyantes.

Il en fait le tour en insistant davantage dès qu'il sent battre mon pouls, et je l'encourage à continuer d'une paume fermement pressée entre ses épaules. Je le sens sourire et, tandis qu'il remonte pour aller suçoter le lobe de mon point sensible, de torturants picotements prennent ma poitrine et mon bas-ventre d'assaut. Il redessine les contours de mon oreille du bout de la langue, et une vague de chaleur qui me traverse me fait arquer mon corps autant qu'il m'en est possible avec le poids du sien qui m'entrave.

« -Aominecchi serait-il impatient finalement~ ?

-Au moins-… autant que toi », je halète en remontant l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes pour venir appuyer contre ses fesses musclées.

Il continue son traitement de supplice et je me tords sous lui pour en recevoir davantage. Je veux tout, je veux qu'il me touche partout, qu'il continue même si j'en perds la tête. Je sais qu'il ne me manque pas grand-chose pour jouir juste par ce contact, et la frustration qui s'accumule dans chaque parcelle de ma peau doucement consumée par un désir grandissant finit par se rassembler au creux de mes côtes, me coupant le souffle. Je peine à respirer, j'hésite entre céder à ma raison qui me dit de le faire arrêter avant de réellement court-circuiter ou à l'envie qui m'écrase les entrailles en enflammant mes sens.

Mon blond finit par décider pour moi, et je me fais la réflexion qu'il devine toujours à quel moment je commence à être partagé entre plaisir et douleur. Il se redresse, me laissant reprendre mon souffle un instant, et vient à nouveau s'allonger à côté de moi, une jambe en travers des miennes pour me signifier qu'il me laisse un peu plus de liberté, mais pas autant que j'en aurai besoin. Ses doigts dessinent quelques formes inconnues sur mon ventre, suivis par ses lèvres gourmandes qui prennent soin de ne faire qu'effleurer mes zones érogènes.

Frustré alors qu'il s'attarde sur mes flancs pour en humer le parfum déposé là, je lui lance un regard interrogateur auquel il répond par l'un de ses sourires qui ne me disent rien qui vaille. Je ne perds pas le nord pour autant et glisse l'une de mes mains dans les mèches dorées pour l'inciter à descendre davantage. _Le fera, le fera pas ?_ je me demande en observant sa réaction.

_Le fera pas_ me signale la petite voix qui s'impose dans mon esprit lorsque ses longs doigts fins de mannequin tracent le contour de mon aine avant de s'enrouler autour de mon érection pour la masser du pouce. Et il est flagrant que ça l'amuse de savoir que j'étais presque à bout deux minutes plus tôt.

« Crétin », ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer, ce qui le fait rire. Il remonte vers mon visage sans pour autant se distraire de ses doigts qui s'affairent contre ma peau bouillante et m'embrasse intensément. Nous soupirons d'un même accord en joignant nos lèvres, et la chaleur de sa bouche me semble s'infiltrer dans chacun de mes membres pour mieux les engourdir, me plier à sa merci.

Il ne s'écarte pas tout de suite quand nous nous séparons, me laissant plonger au cœur de ses iris où fusionnent le soleil et l'affection, la tendresse, même. Dans ces moments-là, je me dis que c'était lui, la véritable lumière de Teikô. Il irradie tant de passion de ce garçon que j'aime que je me fous de m'en approcher au plus près, au risque de succomber à m'être trop exposé à son rayonnement.

Nous restons ainsi un instant, simplement à échanger sans le moindre mot autant de doux souvenirs que de promesses futures. _Reste à mes côtés_, c'est ce dont tu m'implores silencieusement à chaque fois. Je sais à quel point tu manques de confiance. Même si je n'apprécie pas que tu remettes la force de mes sentiments en doute, je peux voir qu'au fond de toi, c'est l'avenir qui te fait peur. _Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur pour toi. _Oh si ma lumière, c'est moi qui doit faire des efforts pour pouvoir me loger dans ta chaleur. _Un jour, tu n'en pourras plus de moi_. Si tu savais combien chaque heure passée dans ce lycée à des dizaines de kilomètres de toi me pèsent.

Tu sais que je suis incapable d'exprimer ces pensées à voix haute, et j'ai bien conscience que tu t'en contentes. Tout comme je sais que tu me comprends, que tu distingues au fond de moi cette crainte de tout voir voler en éclat si jamais j'osais mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas en nous, bel ange, c'est que je ne crois pas en eux, les autres. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous détruire s'ils savaient, alors je veux le garder pour moi. Je veux continuer à vivre sous couvert de cette apparente amitié indétrônable que nous avons brandit comme une patte blanche lorsque nous avions émis le désir de vivre ensemble, quelque part sur la ligne ferroviaire entre nos deux lycées. _Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je le sais,_ me rassures-tu d'un battement de cils.

Je lève la tête pour effleurer tes paupières du bout de mes lèvres avant que tu ne m'embrasses à nouveau, moins pressant, plus amoureux. Seuls les sons humides de notre échange et de ta main glissant contre ma verge résonnent à nos oreilles, troublés par nos respirations qui reprennent peu à peu leur rythme saccadé en suivant le crescendo du sang pulsant dans nos veines.

Tu brises le baiser et me sourit d'un air un peu benêt, mais je ne me laisse plus avoir : tu prépares quelque chose. Ton sourire s'élargit devant mon air interrogateur et tu fonds à nouveau sur mon oreille pendant que j'hésite entre te tuer et te supplier de cesser de me faire languir.

Je sens ta langue me frôler à l'intérieur et je me cambre, à peine retenu par ta jambe en travers des miennes. Ça aussi, c'est une de tes armes. Apprendre les points faibles des autres et les exploiter avec subtilité. C'est certain, je te déteste au moins autant que je peux t'aim-…

« Aaa-ah…Mer.. ! Ryô ! »

Tes doigts se pressent à nouveau contre cet endroit que l'on découvre tous les deux sensible à ma plainte. Moi qui croyais que tu m'avais déjà touché de toutes les façons possibles, je suis étonné d'avoir encore de telles zones érogènes cachées. Tu lapes et suçote le contour de mon oreille comme tu ferais fondre une friandise, et une nouvelle vague de plaisir, aussi forte que la première, me submerge. La sensation d'être traversé par une décharge foudroyante se répand dans mes membres, toutefois pas encore suffisamment puissante pour me faire totalement lâcher prise. Mais tu n'attends que cela, et nous le savons tous les deux. Alors ta main accélère le rythme et je me retrouve bientôt à la merci des ressacs de désir qui prennent naissance au creux de ta main pour aller échouer en écume jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

Ma respiration se hache, je me sens au bord du gouffre, incapable de retenir les gémissements de satisfaction qui se bousculent dans ma gorge. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir où je me trouve réellement, complètement abandonné à la luxure que tu provoques en moi rien que par tes caresses. Je sens un liquide tiède couler de ma bouche entrouverte sur ma joue, bien vite effacé par une langue chaude avant que tes lèvres ne me susurrent :

« J'aime te voir ainsi, Aominecchi. »

_Comme d'habitude, crétin_, ais-je envie de répondre, mais tu me prends de court et m'assènes le coup fatal en te plaçant au-dessus de mes jambes d'un mouvement fluide, rodé, pour parcourir mon flanc de ta main libre. Je sens mon corps se tendre une dernière fois avant de se relâcher en spasmes dévastateurs. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, comme pour mieux encaisser le choc, et tu t'empresses de venir embrasser ma gorge avec délectation. Lorsque ces assauts de plaisir se terminent enfin, je prends le temps de me souvenir comment respirer, le dos toujours arqué dans une position certes douloureuse, mais qui me permets de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Que celui qui prétend qu'on ne peut pas atteindre un véritable orgasme rien que par la stimulation de quelques zones érogènes vienne me voir, j'aurai deux mots à lui dire…

Je reste quelques instants étendu là, quelque part dans un brouillard si épais que je ne suis même pas certain que c'est bien ton visage que je caresse en tendant la main. Je passe mon pouce sur les lèvres légèrement humides qui se présentent et les reconnaît. C'est bien ton sourire satisfait et narquois qu'elles dessinent, celui que tu affiches lorsque tu es vraiment fier de toi, lorsque tu me mets à genoux et m'achève. Un jour, je te demanderai comment tu fais pour être aussi bon, aussi doué pour connaître mon corps encore mieux que moi-même.

« Dai~ki » chantonne ta voix près de mon visage. Je glisse ma main dans tes cheveux pour apprécier davantage ton souffle contre moi et rouvre lentement les yeux. J'avoue que j'ignorais les avoir fermés, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment étonnant.

Je t'amène à moi pour un baiser lent et paresseux, post-orgasmique, et toujours aussi délicieux. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux être accro à toi, Ryôta. Je t'ai si loin dans la peau que ça me fait presque peur alors que je plonge à nouveau dans ton regard attendri et fasciné.

« Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques… » laisses-tu échapper en te détachant de moi, me surprenant. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que tu me dis souvent, bien que je le devine dans ces moments où l'on se perd dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre au travers de nos iris, seule porte s'ouvrant sur tous ces sentiments qui nous animent et que nous partageons malgré nos doutes, malgré… cette jeunesse qui est la nôtre. C'est elle qui nous effraie le plus, et nous le savons l'un comme l'autre. Mais on le prouvera ensemble, à ce monde qui n'est pas encore près à l'entendre et à nous accepter. On leur prouvera à tous qu'_aimer_ n'est pas un mot qui n'est réservé qu'aux adultes.

Tu me souris, comme si tu savais parfaitement ce qui se passe dans ma tête et pose un baiser sur mon front avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Et là, d'un seul coup, ton air ne me dit à nouveau plus rien qui vaille. Je me rends vite compte que j'ai bien raison lorsque tu brandis les deux préservatifs avec un immense sourire victorieux.

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je te déteste, Ryôta.

« J'imagine que t'en démordras pas ? » je soupire, quasiment résigné. _Non, je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas mais croyez-le ou non, dès que cette tête blonde bien trop creuse se remplit d'une idée, vous pouvez toujours vous lever de bonne heure pour la lui en retirer. C'est tout ce qu'il a dedans, après tout, et je sais de quoi je parle… J'ai passé des journées entières à entendre ce crétin geindre de son air niais :_ _'Aominecchi, un un-contre-un ! Encore un !'_

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? » Aaah non, vraiment, arrête, pas cette moue. Je vais réellement finir par te l'arracher du visage un jour, ta fameuse arme secrète. Tout le monde plonge dedans la tête la première et y cède aussi sec, enfin presque. Je me souviens que tes anciens capitaines n'y ont jamais été très sensibles, et le reste de la Génération des Miracles non plus d'ailleurs. Seulement voilà, depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu me l'as sortie dans tellement de situations différentes que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me laisser avoir.

Tu es un extra-terrestre, Ryôta.

Je finis par prendre une grande inspiration et vois ta main qui tient les fameuses protections reculer légèrement. Tu t'inquiètes ?

« C'pas vraiment qu'j'ai pas envie », je lâche en détournant le regard, incapable de t'affronter pour avouer quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant. « J'aime ça… quand tu m'prends… » Est-ce qu'au moins je parle suffisamment fort ? « Mais j'suis pas à l'aise… Avant. »

Tu sembles soulagé, je le sens à tes muscles qui se desserrèrent autour de ma taille.

« -Tu sais, tu peux aussi juste dire que t'aimes être 'passif', t'as pas à-

\- Ferme-la et enfile cette putain de capote, et moi avec, bordel ! » je résume.

« -… Waow. C'est… vulgaire, Aominecchi… »

C'est vrai, un peu, mais je perds patience. D'un côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir tendu par l'appréhension mais, de l'autre, je suis forcé d'admettre que mon corps n'attend que ça. Lui sait mieux que ma tête combien j'aimerai ça une fois le premier instant passé, une fois qu'il aura pris le contrôle sur ses propres réflexes. Et puis, quand on y réfléchit, ça ne te surprend pas vraiment, tu as l'habitude. La preuve en est que tu as retrouvé ton air joueur et que tu as préféré ce surnom aussi vieux que notre relation, bien qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas tout de suite démarré comme on la vit aujourd'hui. Et encore heureux d'ailleurs, parce que je pense que j'aurais vite déchanté à l'époque.

Tu passes au-dessus de moi et prend appui à côté de ma tête pour atteindre la table de chevet. Je m'empare délicatement de ton poignet pour ne pas te déséquilibrer et en effleure l'intérieur de mes lèvres en veillant à retracer du bout de la langue chaque veine visible sous ta peau de porcelaine.

« Hé ? Tu triches, Aominecchi~ »

Tu retrousses les lèvres mais ne te dégages pas de ma prise alors que tu n'en aurais aucun mal. Tu te rassieds sur mon ventre et m'observe tandis que je m'amuse des pulsations que je sens battre contre ma bouche. Elles me chatouillent et m'émerveillent, elles me rappellent que tu n'es pas juste le garçon que j'aime mais Kise Ryôta, un adolescent à part entière qui a derrière lui un passé, qui chevauche son présent, et qui s'avance à chaque seconde vers son futur. Tu es l'être dont le cœur m'appartient, et cette idée me grise autant qu'elle m'intrigue. C'est quelque chose d'étrange, quand on prend le temps d'y penser. Temps que tu ne veux visiblement pas me laisser alors que tu récupères ta main, les pommettes légèrement rougies sous l'effet de mes caresses. Je connais mieux tes propres points sensibles que les miens, pas vrai ?

Tu m'embrasses, brièvement, et je comprends ce que ça veut dire. Je bouge un peu pour m'installer plus confortablement contre la couverture et te regarde descendre le long de mon corps pendant que j'éprouve un désir presque fétichiste que réveillent en moi tes cheveux dorées glissant contre la peau de mon abdomen pour aller se mêler aux boucles sombres sur mon bas-ventre.

J'inspire profondément lorsque je sens la chaleur moite de ta bouche m'entourer et résiste à l'envie soudaine et urgente d'agripper tes mèches blondes pour t'obliger à me prendre tout entier. Mes doigts se faufilent entre elles et massent machinalement ce qu'ils ont à leur portée pour finalement s'aventurer sur ton oreille percée. Je souris intérieurement en me disant que nous partageons bien là une obsession assez singulière pour cette partie de nos corps, et lutte pour ne pas remuer mes hanches qui en demandent toujours plus, par crainte de te faire du mal.

La sensation de ta langue légèrement râpeuse m'inonde d'une chaleur que je sens monter depuis mes reins. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la chair à vif tant je ressens chaque mouvement, chaque pression que tu effectues contre mon érection jusqu'au fin fond de mes entrailles. Je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant que tu as décidé de ne me laisser aucun répit pour ce round, car ton insupportable (et pourtant exquise) lenteur habituelle n'est pas là. Tu veux que je te laisse prendre le contrôle sur moi une nouvelle fois, et au plus vite semble-t-il.

L'une de tes mains se pose sur ma cuisse pour m'inciter à t'y offrir un meilleur accès, et je les écarte sans trop réfléchir en profitant des délectables caresses appuyées qu'elle me procure au rythme de tes lèvres qui s'affairent à me faire plonger toujours plus loin dans la piquante chaleur de l'ivresse.

Je me sens agripper les draps pour trouver une prise alors que me parviennent de ta bouche des bruits de succion plus obscènes les uns que les autres, faisant monter la fièvre qui se contentait pour le moment de se répandre dans mes membres jusque dans ma tête afin de calciner ma conscience et de la réduire en cendres.

Ton souffle irrégulier qui se heurte à ma peau à chaque va-et-vient me désoriente, tes doigts glissant sans relâche contre mon aine m'électrisent, tes lèvres m'entourant à la manière d'une douceur me font fondre entre elles et c'est à peine si j'ai conscience de ce sursaut qui me secoue lorsqu'entre en moi un corps étranger bien plus froid que tout le reste. Pourtant, si la sensation m'est légèrement familière, elle me ramène rapidement à la réalité. J'appréhende, à nouveau, et tu t'en rends compte puisque tu t'interromps dans ton ouvrage et redresse la tête, sans doute pour évaluer mes réactions. Et par tous les dieux de la Terre et du Ciel, qu'est-ce que je ne serais pas prêt à donner pour que tu me prennes sur le champ, avec tes lèvres gonflées et tes cheveux en bataille qui te retombent sur le visage ? Merde, Ryôta, si tu peux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde comprendre à quel point ton visage transpire le sexe à des kilomètres, je voudrais que tu me le prouves. Maintenant.

Tu penches la tête sur le côté et m'observe, et je me demande un instant si je ne vais pas craquer le premier et finir par me satisfaire de moi-même en te chevauchant ou, pire, opter pour t'allonger sous moi et amener ton corps à se consumer comme tu es en train d'incendier le mien.

Une seconde intrusion suit la première, m'arrachant à mes fantasmes pour me ramener à celui que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment. Tu me regardes toujours, et je ne suis capable de penser à rien d'autre sinon que je trouve ça terriblement excitant. C'est cela, regarde à quel point j'aime ce que tu me fais, à quel point te sentir en moi me fait me languir de désir pour quelque chose de plus conséquent qui, je le sais, me fera t'implorer si fort que ma voix restera gravée dans ta mémoire et te donnera un plaisir que nous ne pouvons connaître qu'ensemble, tel que ne pourras jamais t'en aller loin de moi. Et je te le prouverai. Je leur prouverai.

Tu bouges légèrement tes doigts sans me quitter des yeux, et j'ancre mon regard dans le tien qui m'emporte immanquablement au-delà de tout ce qui est réel. Haletant, je me laisse tomber dans cet univers que forment tes émotions qui sont en ce moment uniquement lié à moi, à nous. Je ressens en échos dans mon corps tout entier chaque mouvement de tes phalanges, leur moindre flexion, le moindre glissement, la moindre pulsation qui les traverse et qui se joint aux miennes.

_Arrête ça et viens, dépêche-toi_, je t'ordonne sans un mot. Tu secoues la tête, refuse, et je remarque alors toute la concentration dont tu fais preuve pour ne pas te laisser aller à simplement céder à tes instincts, à ta convoitise. Je sais que je peux me montrer réellement égoïste, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de l'être avec toi. _Je suis désolé._

« Je ne veux pas te forcer » me murmures-tu en venant embrasser mon front en nage. Tu en écartes quelques mèches humides et je prends seulement conscience grâce aux tremblements qui m'agitent encore que j'ai jouis une deuxième fois. Mais quand ? J'entends ton rire me répondre, car toi tu le sais.

« Aominecchi est si sensible~ »

Tu traces du bout des doigts une longue ligne sur mon ventre avant d'enserrer à nouveau mon membre qui réclame déjà de l'attention.

« Ryôta… ça suffit comme ça… »

Tu sembles d'accord puisque tu me délaisses complètement pour attraper l'un des petits sachets carrés perdus au milieu de la couverture froissée, mais je te devance et me redresse en ouvrant le trophée d'un air satisfait, quoique sûrement encore un peu embrumé. J'éprouve une légère gêne en me rasseyant, mais je sais qu'elle disparaîtra bien vite… au profit d'une autre dont j'aurai un peu plus de mal à me débarrasser, mais peu importe. Je te veux, Ryôta.

Je termine de déballer la protection et l'enfile non sans excitation autour de cette virilité que je n'ai même pas encore touchée… A cause de ce chien. Et il fallait que j'y pense maintenant, à ce cabot et à ses grands yeux bleus qui me donnent l'impression d'être analysé par Tetsu par intermédiaire.

« Daiki ? » Ta voix me sort de mes pensées, et je m'aperçois que je n'ai toujours pas retiré mes mains après avoir terminé mon œuvre.

« Hm, 'solé, j'pensais à Tetsu. » Je marmonne en cherchant à t'embrasser une dernière fois avant que l'on ne passe à ce que je pourrais appeler 'les choses sérieuses'.

« Kurokocchi ? » Tu fronces les sourcils, et je pourrais choisir de te chambrer sur la jalousie qui plisse ton front de manière caractéristique, mais je ne m'y sens pas vraiment d'humeur.

« Le cabot, peu importe, on s'en branle. » Je hausse nonchalamment les épaules avant d'encercler ta nuque de mes bras pour t'attirer contre moi tandis que je me rallonge. « Allez, viens-là ».

Pas tout à fait convaincu, tu m'accordes tout de même ce que je te réclame et je profite de cet instant de douce fièvre pour tenter de me relaxer du mieux que je peux. _Tout va bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, je sais à quoi m'attendre…_

Tu me regardes avec inquiétude en t'éloignant, et j'écarte mes jambes de moi-même pour t'inciter à nous donner à tous les deux ce que nous attendons, et vite car je vois bien que tu ne demandes que cela au-delà de toute ta retenue. Tu ferais vraiment un bon comédien Ryôta, tu le sais ça ?

Tes longues mains un rien rugueuses parcourent l'intérieur de mes cuisses en les taquinant et tu les repousses pour un peu plus d'espace. Je me force à respirer profondément pour ne pas laisser le stress prendre le dessus, mais tu hoches la tête et referme mes jambes. Quelque chose ne va pas et, évidemment, je m'alarme. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'avoir fait miroiter une nuit d'enfer à te sentir brûler de tout ton saoul jusqu'au fond de moi juste parce que tu te défiles !

Cependant, il n'en est rien car tu passes une main dans mon dos en m'intimant de me mettre sur le flanc. Je comprends rapidement que ça n'est qu'une histoire de position que tu ne sentais pas, peut-être préfères-tu garder les 'bonnes habitudes'… ?

Une fois que je me suis installé sur le côté, regrettant un peu de moins pouvoir me repaître de ton visage dont la simple vue mettrait enceinte tout un monastère de jeunes vierges, tu soulèves ma jambe et, enfin, je te sens te presser contre mes fesses. Enfin, je te sens te frayer un chemin en moi dans le but de te glisser jusqu'au bout. Et elle arrive bien vite à son tour, cette étrange sensation dont je ne saurais dire si elle est agréable ou non. Mon corps cherche à se relâcher entièrement sous la tension que subissent mes muscles et mes nerfs surexposés à cet endroit, alors je me concentre uniquement sur ce que toi tu me donnes pour le contraindre à t'accepter, petit à petit. Cette impression finit par se muer en quelque chose de grisant, d'enivrant qui me rappelle pourquoi je finis par en redemander tant à chaque fois.

Bientôt, un premier soupir m'échappe, et c'est le début d'une longue série de gémissements, de grognements et de noms murmurés à l'oreille, puis criés dans un oreiller pour tenter d'étouffer l'intensité du plaisir montant entre nos deux corps jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci rendent grâce. Trois fois.

x-x-x

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, c'est pour ouvrir les yeux sur ton visage encore endormi, baigné par un rayon de soleil tokyoïte qui ne semble pas te déranger. Il est vrai que, après tout, tu as énormément donné de ta personne cette nuit. D'ailleurs, j'avais eu raison, songe-je avec ce qui s'apparente sûrement à un sourire lubrique : la nuit a été mouvementée, je dirais même très chaude.

Je me hisse sur l'un de mes coudes et me retourne à moitié afin de pouvoir distinguer les chiffres indiqués par le réveil. Ma vue met encore quelques secondes à s'adapter, et je hausse un sourcil devant le résultat. Cinq heures et quart ? Tetsu ne doit venir récupérer son cabot que vers dix heures, ce qui signifie qu'on a le temps pour quelques câlins supplémentaires…

C'est tout du moins ce que je pense jusqu'à ce que mes reins se rappellent cruellement à mon souvenir en me donnant le sentiment d'avoir pris soixante-dix ans en une soirée. Qui l'aurait cru ? Aomine Daiki, l'as de la Génération des Miracles et grand joueur de l'académie Tôô Gakuen, courbaturé comme un vieux grand-papy après une nuit de sexe. Ça en ferait rire plus d'un, même si j'aimerais bien les y voir...

Je me rallonge, histoire de glaner quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil (on n'a jamais suffisamment d'heures supplémentaires de sommeil), et te maudit en grognant, toi mon crétin à tête blonde, de ne pas m'avoir ménagé davantage lors de nos deux derniers rounds.

« ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire… » me murmures-tu d'une voix endormie. Tes yeux sont toujours fermés, et je pourrais penser avoir rêvé si c'était sans compter sur ce petit sourire amusé qui plane sur tes lèvres.

« Bonjour Dai », tu bailles en plein milieu de tes mots et entrouvre quelque peu les yeux, mais c'est pour les refermer aussi sec sous la lumière du soleil déjà aveuglante à cette heure. « Bien dormi ? »

Tu n'attends pas ma réponse et t'étires tel un gros chat, masquant toujours tes yeux de fauve.

« Je pensais continuer, en fait » j'admets tout en passant un bras autour de ta taille pour t'obliger à rester près de moi. Tu déposes un baiser chaud et un peu maladroit sur ma tempe et soulève mon bras pour le remettre de mon côté.

« Je vais juste sortir le chien vite fait, avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts », m'expliques-tu avant de quitter le lit, puis je me rendors avant même de me rendre compte que tu es déjà sorti de la pièce.

x-x-x

Lorsque le clair vient me chercher ce matin pour sortir, je m'étire si longuement que mes forces m'abandonnent. J'ai passé une nuit horrible, loin de l'odeur rassurante de mon petit maître qui me manque tant. J'ai le sentiment de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des années, c'est à peine si je me souviens de son museau… Je veux rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma place sur sa tête, là où je dépasse n'importe quel chien que nous croisons, où je suis le maître du monde canin, à défaut de celui des Hommes.

L'air frais me fait tout de même du bien, me remet un peu les idées en place, et j'accueille avec plaisir les senteurs de l'aube. Je détecte un territoire marqué quelques mètres plus loin et prend donc soin de choisir un autre pilier pour me soulager. Nous rentrons ensuite, le clair visiblement fier de moi, et j'ai droit à une nouvelle ration de nourriture avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans la chambre.

Mon repas terminé, je regarde de tous les côtés en me demandant s'il n'y aurait pas ici matière à se distraire puis décide que, finalement, une sieste serait fort bienvenue… Jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau réveillé par un bruit strident.

Sur mon tapis, je sursaute et identifie le bruit intempestif comme celui qui signale à un humain qu'un autre attend derrière la porte. Et cet autre, c'est souvent ce drôle de bonhomme qui leur donne d'amusants papiers plein d'odeurs différents, des papiers qui ont voyagé. Pourtant, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne l'apprécie pas trop. Il a foulé trop de territoires différents pour être honnête.

J'aperçois le foncé se diriger vers la porte et se cogner l'épaule dans un mur en passant. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est aussi bien réveillé que moi…

« 'Tain, y va m'le payer l'blondinet… »

Je crois qu'il a dû tomber ou se faire mal, car il semble tituber et n'arrête pas de se caresser le bas du dos comme mon petit maître le fait souvent après avoir joué à la balle avec le reste de la meute.

Je le suis jusqu'à la porte et mes oreilles se dressent d'elles-mêmes en percevant une voix familière derrière celle-ci. Lorsque le foncé l'ouvre enfin, je ne peux résister et me jette sur mon petit maître qui attendait là, le gratifiant d'innombrables bonds et jappements pour lui faire comprendre ô combien il m'a manqué et combien je suis heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps.

Je le sens soulagé aussi, et il me prend dans ses bras en échangeant quelques aboiements avec le foncé. Mais je m'en fiche pas mal et lui lèche le visage à grands coups de langue affectueux, ce qui le fait rire.

« -C'est donc ici que Kise-kun et toi habitez.

-Ouais. »

Je calme un peu mon bonheur, perturbé par la tension qui s'entend dans la voix du grand dadais. Son attitude est celle d'un individu qui a fait une bêtise. Est-ce parce qu'il a tenté de m'enlever ? Est-ce parce qu'il craint de se faire gronder par mon petit maître qui a l'air de lui imposer sa domination ? Parfois (seulement parfois), j'aimerais bien être autre chose qu'un chien pour pouvoir être apte à mener plus habilement mes recherches sur ces étranges créatures qui ne cessent de me surprendre.

« -Bon, bah… L'était sympa ton chien.

-Merci d'en avoir pris soin, Aomine-kun. »

Je reçois une caresse du foncé entre les oreilles et l'apprécie à sa juste valeur en la lui rendant d'un petit coup de museau. Je crois que c'est l'heure des au revoir.

En parlant d'au revoir, le clair se dirige vers nous, l'air tout aussi réveillé que l'autre quelques minutes plus tôt.

« -Kurokocchi, bonjour~

-Bonjour, Kise-kun. Merci d'avoir pris soin de Nigo.

-Hmhm », le clair secoue la tête en même temps qu'une patte dans le vide. « D- Aominecchi l'a ramené hier soir en croyant que c'était un chien errant, je suis désolé pour tout ça, tu as dû t'inquiéter.

-Evidemment, mais j'ai été soulagé par le mail d'Aomine-kun, je savais qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. »

Mon petit maître se penche et se redresse avant de reprendre : « Bien, je vais y aller. Encore merci pour tout, et à bientôt. »

Les deux autres aboient en écho et ferment leur porte tandis que je retrouve ma place au sommet du monde en laissant pendre ma langue de bonheur.

x-x-x

(« Dis Daiki, je crois que je viens de remarquer un truc… » commence le blond une fois la porte d'entrée close.

« De quoi ? » baille Aomine, bien décidé à retrouver sa chambre en ce dimanche matin propice à une bonne grasse matinée, sans bien sûr se défaire de son top model personnel.

« -Ce chien… Kurokocchi l'a avec lui depuis trois ans maintenant.

-Ouais, et ?

-Eh bien… Nigo ne grandit pas. » )

**Fin**

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez apprécié!**  
**


End file.
